Sólo una alteración menor
by Dazaru Kimchibun
Summary: "¡Por supuesto que no me gusta!" se convenció a sí mismo. Corea es molesto, inmaduro y escandaloso – Ciertamente China no estaba celoso cuando Corea toqueteó los "pechos" de otras naciones. KoChu.


**Sólo una alteración menor. Oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: ¡Hetalia no me pertenece!**

**N.T: Esta historia no es mía, pertenece a Vermillion Skies, quien me dio su autorización de traducirla ;) Hace tiempo tenía pensado hacerlo, pero tuve que posponerlo por estar haciendo otras cosas DX Dado que aún tengo que ponerme al día con muchos proyectos, espero esta traducción sea una muestra que sigo vigente y no he abandonado mis fics. Por ahora espero disfruten de esta traducción tanto como lo hice yo :3**

OoOoO

"_Tenía que terminar en un desastre"_ pensaba China, mientras sorbía una taza de su té verde favorito. La relajante bebida era exactamente lo que necesitaba para calmar sus nervios a lo que era inminente. Se trataba del único evento aterrador que lo mantenía irritado y ansioso. Había sido un fin de semana devastador sólo de pensar en lo que iba a suceder. Era la reunión del Consejo de Asia y Pacífico anual. Y esta vez, era en su casa. Sí - estaban _todos_ viniendo a pasar _cinco horas enteras_ en su casa. China hizo una mueca. Sólo podía ser la imagen del cruel destino que estaba por venir a su querida y preciosa sala de estar.

Nunca entendió el punto detrás de esas horribles reuniones. Cada año, Tibet lo usaría como excusa para fastidiarlo con esos absurdos posters de liberación. Luego, Vietnam, Laos y Corea del Norte tratarían de hacer cumplir un ridículo pacto comunista, el cual China sabía que no era más un falso truco para conseguir que les enviaran dinero. India y Tailandia discutirían sobre quien hacía el mejor curry hasta que Sri Lanka, o uno de los países menos conocidos, se aburrieran y colgaran una hilera de fuegos artificiales bajo las narices de Hong Kong. Uno sólo podía preguntarse de dónde fue que vinieron todos ellos.

Pero no eran tan malos después de todo. La mayor parte del tiempo las personificaciones de Asia eran educadas y maduras, a diferencia de America y esos europeos pendencieros.

Japón –la otra nación mayor y potencia mundial era reservado y usualmente coincidía con las opiniones de todos. Taiwán, Vietnam, India, Indonesia y Filipinas se comportaban como damas en la mesa de reuniones. Tailandia hacía su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse tan controlado como fuera posible y Hong Kong era obediente, a menos que hubiera algún explosivo en un radio de veinte metros. Todos los demás no estarían atendiendo, o dormirían en la mayor parte de la reunión.

Por supuesto, como cualquier grupo, siempre había una excepción a la norma, alguien que _siempre_ llegaba tarde, se comía toda la comida, y causaba todo la alteración del grupo. Eso era algo a lo que China se había acostumbrado durante las reuniones conexas del G8. Era natural e inevitable que siempre hubiera una alteración menor durante las reuniones.

En el caso del Consejero de Asia-Pacífico anual, la alteración menor venía en forma de un escandaloso e invasivo chico surcoreano. Yong Soo –el chico que no podía mantener sus manos lejos de los "pechos" de otros. Hong Kong y Japón podían contar una historia similar de ese insidioso toqueteo. Para desgracia de China, él era la víctima favorita del coreano.

Efectivamente, dentro de la hora que pasó, todas las naciones asiáticas comenzaron a llegar a su puerta. Comenzando con sus vecinos más cercanos y algunos de los países más puntuales. Todos estaban empezando a llenar su sala de estar.

Dio un rápido recuento. Cuando todas las naciones, con excepción de Corea del Sur, se habían presentado, China comenzó la reunión. "Como ustedes saben, durante esta reunión anual, nos reunimos para discutir los acontecimientos actuales importantes que afectan a nuestros países, aru. En cuanto a mí, estoy muy preocupado por la difícil situación de la economía mundial y la crisis del petróleo. Ahora podríamos iniciar diciendo cada uno el tema de nuestras principales preocupaciones, aru"

"Hai. Gracias, China san por ser el anfitrión de la reunión de este año" empezó Japón "En cuanto a mí, yo también estoy preocupado por la economía, así como los frecuentes desastres naturales; como el terrible terremoto que golpeó a mi país recientemente"

"_Hasta ahora todo va bien" _China se detuvo a observar el salón. No había señal de Corea aún. Era común que Yong Soo llegase tarde, pero China no podía evitar sentir un extraño vacío ante su ausencia. _"Es sólo el molesto y escandaloso juego que hace siempre, aru" _Se convenció China para sí mismo. Había pasado un buen mes o dos desde la última vez que vio al chico, pero no significaba que lo extrañaba. Ciertamente podía estar sin sus agarres, manoseos e incómodos acosos cuando estaba cerca.

El resto de las naciones pasó a abordar su gratitud y problemas.

"Parece que la mayoría de nosotros estamos preocupados por la guerra contra el terrorismo, la economía global, los terremotos de gran escala, los huracanes y los tsunamis, aru." China, suspiró, con la conversación de la otra nación, se le dio un poco de descanso y, finalmente, capaz de concentrarse en la tarea en cuestión. "¿Qué creen que podemos hacer para cambiar? Aru."

"En cuanto a la economía mundial, como sabemos, el éxito de una nación se reduce a la forma en que su gobierno está a cargo." dijo Hong Kong con su voz monótona habitual. "Si las cosas van por una mala racha, creo que lo mejor es volver a examinar su sistema."

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Japón hablara "Estoy de acuerdo con Hong Kong san"

"¡Nah! ¡Digo que regresemos y vivamos como hombres de las cavernas- sería mucho más fácil de ese modo!" exclamó Mongolia de manera orgullosa "¡No necesitarán volver a preocuparte por el dinero nunca más! ¡Sólo de pescar y cazar!"

"¡O únanse al equipo commie, como nosotros!" Laos dio una rápida sonrisa a todas las naciones comunistas, una sonrisa que mantuvo más tiempo hacia China.

"¿A quién le importa eso? ¡En el 2012 todos estaremos muertos! ¡Así que relajémonos y divirtámonos!"

"¡Cállate idiota charlatán! ¡El mundo no va a acabarse en el 2012!"

La sala estalló en una cacofonía de gritos y discusiones. Para entonces, China ya se había desconectado. Bebiendo té. Simplemente no quería participar en ese debate insano, lo que podría durar unas cuantas horas, hasta que se alcanzó un tema importante - que era una vez más, la razón particular por la que no le gustaban estas reuniones. Necesitaba una distracción. _Cualquier cosa_ para interrumpir los gritos estaría bien.

"¡Buenas tardes, da ze!" una distintiva voz gritó al cerrarse la puerta. Sólo podía tratarse de una persona.

Allí estaba parado Yong Soo mostrando su sonrisa boba "Qué bueno que finalmente te nos unas, Corea" comentó China, poniendo su mejor mirada. Ya era tiempo que Corea finalmente se mostrara –no era que él estuviera preocupado o algo así "No puedo entender que llegues tarde cuando nuestros países están tan cerca, aru"

"¡Llegar _elegantemente tarde_ fue inventado en Corea, da ze!" dijo la nación proclamadora "Y todas esas pequeñas cumbres"

China quería protestar contra esa afirmación, pero rápidamente cambió de parecer "Sí, y ahora que estás aquí, ¿podemos regresar a la reunión, aru?" Por supuesto que Corea tenía que reclamar la propiedad de todo y presumir de haber llegado tarde, ese bufón. Siempre venía con ese orden específico. Primero era la tardanza, luego reclamar cosas, y finalmente –la peor parte. Se preparó para lo que venía después- China esperó y esperó.

Pero el toqueteo nunca pasó. Para su sorpresa, Corea no hizo nada, tomó una silla y se sentó entre Japón y Hong Kong. China frunció el ceño. Yong Soo por lo general se sentaba junto a él, sin importar las veces que trataba de sacarlo, no lo lograba. Se preguntaba el porqué el cambio tan repentino.

"Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos? Con el tema de la Economía, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, estábamos teniendo un buen debate antes de la interrupción" dijo Hong Kong secamente, sacándose las manos de encima del coreano de su objetivo. China vio cómo forcejearon en los siguientes minutos. Cada vez que el coreano se ponía demasiado cariñoso, recibía una fuerte palmada en su mano. Finalmente Hong Kong ya tuvo suficiente y deslizó su silla hacia atrás. Corea, con la guardia baja por el súbito movimiento, fue empujado hacia atrás por un momento. Agitando sus brazos y perdiendo el equilibrio, su cabeza golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo.

"_Eso estuvo bien" _China rió silenciosamente dentro de su cabeza.

Japón era la siguiente víctima "¡Hyung-nim, tus pechos me pertenecen!"

El japonés se ruborizó de un rojo intenso "C-Corea san, por favor no sea inapropiado en público" murmuró "No tengo pechos para empezar"

Corea sonrió, satisfecho con la reacción que había obtenido. Observó a la multitud, buscando a quién más molestar.

"¡Aru! ¡Detén tu espectáculo ya, Corea!" China sabía que sería el siguiente. Corea ya había agobiado a Hong Kong y a Japón, lo que era común que lo hiciera. Pensaba que él era el favorito del coreano, China pensó que había ido por ellos primero por conveniencia. Después de todo, estaban sentados más cerca. Lo que sólo podía significar, que siguiendo ese orden, él sería el siguiente… ¿cierto?

Equivocado. El coreano había saltado en la otra dirección, sus manos alcanzaron a tocar dentro de Tailandia, quien rió ante el gesto y era tocado de nuevo.

El corazón de China se estremeció. China no podía darse cuenta el porqué lo molestaba tanto. Si algo podría haberlo hecho feliz era no haber sido asaltado. Desde la esquina de sus ojos podía ver a Corea haciéndose con Sri. Lanka ahora ¡Todo este asunto se estaba yendo ridículamente fuera de control! Era en serio que Corea lo estaba ignorando. China se preguntó si había hecho algo malo que pudo hacer que el menor se molestara con él. China no sabía qué era más confuso; el hecho de que Corea no lo tocara, o que le importara tanto.

La reunión continuó. Las naciones asiáticas habían aprendido a ignorar los juegos infantiles de Corea y a ocuparse de sus negocios como de costumbre.

Esto estaba enloqueciendo a China, viendo a Corea pavonearse por ahí y toqueteando los "pechos" de todas las naciones. Ya había tocado los de todos; excepto los de él. El chino apretó sus dientes notando que había gastado el resto de la reunión viendo donde Corea ponía sus manos. Se sintió un completo estúpido. Esto iba más allá de lo patético. Estaba actuando como una ama de casa celosa –China se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento.

Corea no era mal parecido. La nación tenía el cuerpo de un muchacho de dieciocho. Corea mantenía su figura bien proporcionada y atlética; gracias a esas extrañas actividades de ejercicios que parecía disfrutar tanto. China sacudió su cabeza ¿A quién engañaba? Corea era muy atractivo.

Era imposible, ¿cierto? Francamente parecía tener todas las credenciales de atracción. China encontró esto frustrante _"Por supuesto que no me gusta" _Se convenció a sí mismo _"Corea es molesto, inmaduro y escandaloso"_

Entonces, ¿por qué empezaba a inquietarse tanto? ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto? "_Fue algo fuera de lo común"._ China era una nación de rutina - y el cambio sólo lo había extrañado. ¡Sí! ¡Eso debía ser!

A las tres de la tarde, la reunión finalmente había terminado. Como las otras veces, las naciones habían gastado su tiempo en discusiones, peleas, y entrando en inútiles debates. Nada se resolvió en el proceso. Otra reunión anual estaba completa. Todos habían abandonado la sala pacíficamente (y de alguna manera, todos sus muebles habían sobrevivido milagrosamente sin daños mayores). Sería grato no tener que ver a alguno de ellos por un tiempo.

China todavía estaba preocupado. Era algo que deseaba sacar desde su interior. Era algo que sabía que lo molestaría por un largo rato- era algo mucho más complicado de lo que debía ser.

_Corea_. China sabía que podría haber dicho algo. Tuvo una gran cantidad de oportunidades durante la reunión ¡Rayos, pudo incluso haber confrontado al menor después de la reunión!

Por supuesto, no importaría. Los sentimientos podían fácilmente ser manipulados o cambiar en un corto período de tiempo. Además, el otro lo había hecho obvio, con la cantidad de ignorancia demostrada hoy, que esto sólo había sido un asunto unilateral. La falta de progreso era frustrante, pero China lo dejaría pasar. Ya estaba sobre los cuatro mil años de edad después de todo y tuvo sus bellas convivencias de enamoramientos y amores no correspondidos. Y éste podría dejarlo pasar también, añadiéndolo a su lista de decepciones.

Miró el interior del salón. Había una buena cantidad de limpieza que hacer. Sus naciones compañeras habían hecho un buen número en su piso. Tomando una escoba del armario, China empezó a barrer el desastre. Probablemente le tomaría el resto del día. Era un arduo trabajo, sin embargo, podría mantener ciertas cosas alejadas de su mente.

"¡Yao hyung!" China levantó la vista _¡No puede ser! ¡No podía ser…!_

Aún estaba Corea, sentado cómodamente en el sofá. El menor tenía una sonrisa acentuada en su rostro mientras se agitaba. China sintió su cara acalorarse y sólo esperaba que el coreano no lo notase "¡Corea! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo todavía aquí?! ¿Por qué no te has ido como todos los demás? ¡No te me aparezcas así, aru! ¡Vas a ocasionarme un infarto!" habló apresuradamente.

"Oh, no pasa nada, en serio" dijo el menor inocentemente "Yao Yao parecía un poco triste, así que pensé en que podía quedarme para así animarlo, da ze"

Eso sólo ocasionó que China se sonrojara aún más "¡¿Qué pasa contigo hoy, aru?! ¡No estás actuando como tú mismo, Corea! ¡Y deja de llamarme de manera tan informal con esos diminutivos!"

"¿A qué se refiere a que no estoy actuando como yo mismo, Yao Yao?" Corea le hizo un guiño antes de continuar "Y usted sabe que le gustan esos nombres"

China suspiró. No había mucho que pudiera rebatir acerca del segundo hecho. Los nombres informales eran lindos, con toda sinceridad. Por norma todas las naciones se nombraban unas a otras en términos profesionales; cuando Corea lo llamaba por su nombre humano, se sentía especial. Era como si ellos pasaran de ser compañeros de negocios a amigos cercanos. Apartando eso, pensaba que tenía la gran oportunidad de resolver esos pensamientos en su cabeza. Era ahora o nunca.

"Mira, Yong Soo" Empezó "¿Por qué estás tan diferente hoy, aru? Si hice algo que te molestó, entonces de verdad me disculpo, pero si te pasa algo malo estoy abierto para discutir al respecto, aru"

Corea cambió de posición, así que ahora estaba tendido de estómago, apoyándose despreocupadamente sobre sus brazos "¡No, no pasa nada malo conmigo, da ze! Y nunca podría estar enfadado contigo, Yao-Yao"

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa contigo, aru? Por lo general eres ruidoso, desagradable e invasivo – bueno así fuiste hoy" China tomó un profundo respiro., tratando de formar las palabras correctas en su cabeza; Necesitaba un modo de expresar sus sentimientos ¿Por qué decir simplemente "Te Amo" era tan difícil? Sólo eran esas tres malditas y simples palabras "Bueno…" Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido "Tú no has sido invasivo conmigo. Lo que realmente estoy tratando de decir es… que no eres tan malo, Yong Soo. Todo este tiempo, cuando he estado tratando de apartarte, es una forma de mostrarte mi afecto, aru"

La sala estuvo silenciosa por unos segundos. China sintió un nudo en la garganta. Realmente quería decirlo, además que estaba sonrojándose de nuevo. Al menos lo había mencionado en mitad de todo. Esperaba que Yong Soo captara el mensaje.

Fue Corea quien rompió el silencio "¡Já! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Yao Yao lo admitiría algún día, da ze!" cantó la nación menor entonces y levantándose de un salto, volvió a posición anterior. Sus ojos cafés se iluminaron mientras sus brazos envolvían a su compañero "¡Por supuesto que este brillante plan sólo pudo haber sido inventado por Corea, da ze! Si yo no tocaba a Yao Yao, entonces Él volvería rogando por atención" Las manos de Corea se frotaron suavemente sobre su piel mientras se escabullían por debajo de su camisa. Más y más alto… China sintió un estremecimiento cálido debajo de su columna con aquel toque suave "¡Ahora admítelo Yao Yao, admite lo que quiero oír!"

El chino asintió, su rostro se ruborizó y entonces habló "Creo que todo este tiempo, lo que he estado tratando de decir que yo…"

Pero fue detenido por el emocionado comentario de Yong Soo. Sin esperar escuchar el final de la oración "¡Já! ¡A Yao-Yao le gusta cuando le toco sus pechos! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!" exclamó el coreano.

Toda la felicidad que China había estado sintiendo se derrumbó en ese preciso momento. Dolía, la decepción dolía. Yong Soo estaba demasiado denso para notarlo después de todo "¡Aru, no era eso, estúpido! ¡Ahora lo has arruinado! ¡Casi lo digo también! ¡No importa! ¡Sólo olvida todo lo que dije hoy, aru! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan frustrante, Yong Soo?!" gritó. China estaba demasiado dolido como para estar furioso, entonces sus ojos empezaron a sentirse húmedos "¡Vete Corea! ¡Me has causado suficientes problemas hoy! ¡No quiero verte, aru!"

Yong Soo miró hacia abajo, preparándose para irse. El día no podría haberse puesto peor para China. Se sentía enfermo. Corea lo había arruinado todo. No quería nada más que ver con el tema: Estaba humillado. China quería más que nada en el mundo tirarse en su cama por el resto del día, o mejor, por la eternidad.

Para su sorpresa, sintió algo cálido en sus labios. China abrió los ojos ¡Corea estaba besándolo! ¡Besándolo justo en los labios! El chino se sonrojó. Yong Soo era suave y gentil como lo esperaba. El beso terminó con Corea apartándose de él.

"Sólo estoy bromeando, Yao Yao. No soy tan obvio como tú crees. Y lo más importante…" se detuvo a mirar a China a los ojos antes de continuar "También te amo"

China se mostró a sí mismo sonrojándose de nuevo "¿Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles, tonto? Podrías haberlo dicho en primer lugar" El repentino cambio de atmósfera no habían detenido sus lágrimas – pero en vez de tristeza, éstas eran de felicidad.

"Porque eres adorable cuando estás enfadado, da ze" tarareó Corea y se inclinó por otro beso.

Al final, China estuvo contento. Todo había salido de forma maravillosa, pero del modo que él menos esperó. Tan frustrantes como las veces en que lo habían conseguido, no podría pensar en un final mejor. Corea siempre sería su chico bullicioso, y eso era algo que China amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo.

OoOoO

**N.T: El fic fue escrito hace más de dos años, por eso la autora no sabía detalles como que India era hombre y la mención del tsunami a Japón :P Ojala les haya gustado, me moría por publicar otro fic Kimchibun ¡Ah, si alguien se anima tendrá mi amor por siempre! XO**


End file.
